


The Uninvited Guests

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo might have had a hard relationship with the dwarves that decided to walk into his home uninvited and unwelcome. He wanted them to leave or for him to personally kick them out of his quiet smial.<br/>But from the absolute beginning, he seemed to enjoy the company,  despite them being the worse in manner</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I somehow make Bilbo extremely emotional for the last fics I have been doing lately, which I like and it hurts to write at the same time. Also my temper decided to come into Bilbo as well...don't know how that happened

Three hard knocks come to the door with the silencing of the dwarves as they turn to the future burglar. Bilbo walked up to the door and opened it to find a dwarf he could have easily mistaken as a man.

His obsidian black hair hanging below his shoulders to the beginning of his back. His cupped beard only covering his chin and a mustache that connected with the beard nicely. His icy blue eyes shining in the night as he stared at the hobbit. His fur cloak wrapped around him with his dwarven boots stomping loudly as he walked inside the smial with the cloak being throw Bilbo's direction, who nicely placed it on the hook before turning back to the dwarf. 

"So this is the hobbit" said Thorin deadpanned and slightly rudely as Bilbo was slightly taken back by the dwarf, almost ready to shove him and his supposed company out of his door. Bilbo crossed his arms at the dwarf leader, seeing that the others were crowded around them. 

"And this seems we have another rude and careless dwarf" snapped Bilbo as the dwarf gave him a cold glare, making the hobbit rethink his words slightly. 

"Bilbo Baggins, this is the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield" interrupted Gandalf glaring at the hobbit and dwarf, who walked away from the situation almost ready to kill someone which was most likely the hobbit.

Bilbo went away from everyone to his chambers as he sat in bed looking at the two portraits of his parents who died almost thirty years ago from Wargs and Orcs in the Fell Winter. Maybe it was the fact that he wished they were still alive and maybe he would have been nicer to his relatives and neighbors. But deep down he blamed everyone for not saving his parents and everyone else who died those miserable days of cold.

He wanted friends, even a family to call his own as he put his head into his hands with tears soon dripping off the seams of his fingers to his clothing, bed and possibly floor. He tried desperately not to make noise as he sobbed, when he should have been with the others.

Footsteps came into his room with Bilbo looking up with tears still in his eyes and sending his vision to be blurry to see Thorin staring at him as he wiped the tears from his face and eyes with the weight of the bed shifting to his left as Thorin sat down right beside him. Bilbo held back the tears as Thorin gave him a one arm embrace, remembering his father doing that to him when he was little.

At last Bilbo couldn't hold back the emotions as he took his head back into his hands and sobbed as quietly as he could only to find himself looking up out of  _Thorin's chest_ to find the other dwarves all around him. 

"P-please don't w-worry about me" stumbled Bilbo with the others not buying a lick of what he just said by the state of his eyes and face. They all hugged him tightly as he was too weak to be free of their tight embrace. 

They hushed him while he tried not to cry and cover them in his tears. Deep down Bilbo wanted to protect the dwarves, and wondered why he was so mean to them when they came to his home. All he wanted to have someone he could care for him,  or for Bilbo himself to care for someone. Thorin set the hobbit gently on his lap while embracing the smaller being.

"Are you the only one living at your home?" asked Thorin nicely as Bilbo stared up at the dwarf king.

"I am, they were killed right in front of me when I was only twenty. I have been living here for thirty years by myself" said Bilbo with Thorin patting the hobbit's head.

"I don't want to make you feel worse, but I lost my grandfather in battle and father I never saw again,  but I know he's dead now. I lost my brother in the battle of Moria with the only sibling left is my sister Dis, who is the mother to those two" Thorin motioned to Fili and Kili,  who bowed to the hobbit with misty eyes.

"Why are you being nice to me? I have done nothing but insult you and you me the moment we met one another" said Bilbo as Thorin and the others looked at him shocked. 

"Even though we just arrived at your home and met you,  already you seem to be a dwarf to us. Very protective and caring towards one another,  but isn't scared to give an insult or two to unfriendly guests. To be honest, we were just testing you to see how you were with unfriendly guest" said Thorin as the hobbit gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Really now? Well you did do good job with the unfriendly, but very rude and unnecessarily messy as well" said Bilbo as the others patted his back.

"We apologies for that" said all the dwarves with Gandalf sticking a head into Bilbo's room.

"So Bilbo are you going on our adventure?" asked Gandalf slightly impatient. 

"I think I will" said Bilbo as they gave him the contract as he sighed it while giving it back to the others.

"Welcome Master Baggins-"

"Bilbo please, just Bilbo"

"Welcome Bilbo Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm being lazy, plus I have done more than enough hobbit adventures as it is, so I'm skipping the entire journey and going to Bilbo about to leave Erebor or whatever I decided to go to.

Walking outside in the cold air as the snow fell slowly as Bilbo walked out of Erebor while looking up to the peak. He never expected six months later to be where he was, ready to head back to his home after a crazy adventure that will ruin the family name for generations to come. 

He looked back at Erebor, knowing that Thorin was king now with Fili and Kili as the princes, once those three and the others were well healed from the wounds of the battle. All the other dwarves were going to have a special rank above the rest that will be coming from the Blue Mountains. 

Bilbo knew he wasn't allowed back after what he did, knowing that taking the Arkenstone was the choice he made, but could have very well done something else. He knew the road was in front of him and he must travel it alone.

He walked away from the gate and not looking back with his bags on his shoulder with the shield Thorin gave him on last seeing him with healers around the dwarf. Bilbo knew he would be fine, and he would soon becoming King. Even though Thorin apologized so many times to Bilbo, while begging the hobbit to stay as their friendship could grow again (if it could).

But the truth is that Bilbo would never have peace in Erebor, among dwarves and always inside. Never seeing the sun and having his garden to plant the trees he wanted to see grow with him remembering his dangerous but great adventure. A call rang out behind him with Bilbo knowing it to be Balin.

"Bilbo, where are you going?" Bilbo sighed as he clinched his hands.

"Home, Balin. Thorin won't want me here, I betrayed him and he doesn't want my presence anymore. We aren't friends anymore, besides I'm not a dwarf." Bilbo said looking down as his feet.

"What are you saying? Thorin cares for you as much as he cares for his nephews. He wants you to stay here and be with us. Your a part of us now, a noble dwarf. Strong, caring,  and king with a gentle heart. As much as you think your not welcome here, you are more than welcome here, Master Baggins! We...we all love you dearly, going back to your home will only make your isolation worse. Here your with your friends...and family." Bilbo turned around and looked at Balin, who was right behind the hobbit. The dwarf hugged their beloved burglar tightly as Bilbo ultimately made the choice to stay. 

Balin let go of Bilbo and returned to the gate and went inside with the hobbit holding the elder dwarves hand the entire time. They arrived at the throne room to find Thorin sitting without the crown on his head, looking upset as he looked at his hands as if they were not his, or they would do something he would regret. Bilbo whistled at him as his head looked up to see his beloved burglar standing with his gear on his shoulders. 

"I understand that you wanted to leave, and it's okay if you do. I don't deserve to be your friend for what I did to you at the gate. Gold madness or not, you shouldn't have been treated that way by me or anyone from the company. If you wish to leave, you are completely open to...I know your home is the Shire, but I don't see why you would go somewhere that you have no one that cares for you" Thorin said as Bilbo sighed. 

"I'm not leaving, Thorin. Balin told me how much you care for me, so I will stay. My family is the company now, and I would rather not see my relatives, aside from my Took side every once and a while, if I ever decided to return to the Shire" Bilbo said as he found some of the dwarves volunteering to join Bilbo to seeing the Shire, and seeing Bag-End again.

"Can I just go home to make sure everything is fine at my home. My relatives could have very well took my home from under me." Bilbo said as Thorin nodded towards the hobbit then looked to someone who was willing to go with him, which ended up being Dwalin, being the king's guard dog and protector of everyone from the beginning of the journey to the end. Everyone else was too busy with burying the dead or burning the corpses of Orcs still stinking up the fields from Erebor to Dale.

Dwalin immediately grabbed a small supply of food and his war hammer strapped to his back. They walked out of Erebor as they together walked while keeping silent, despite Bilbo feeling altogether comfortable around the muscle armed warrior. His war hammer was not anything you wanted to mess with, especially if you could not like to be slammed in the chest by one.

Dwalin stayed right by Bilbo's side, even if the hobbit slowed down for any reason, the warrior would stop or slow down to the hobbits pace until Bilbo could continue at the normal pace. The next thing they knew, Bilbo was looking at the rolling hills that was the Shire.

Dwalin kept Bilbo closer to him as the furniture of Bag-End was being carried away by hobbits. Bilbo, not liking this one bit, ran ahead of the warrior, who stayed right behind him until they both reached Bilbo's smial to find Bilbo's worst nightmare come true. An auction had taken place by the Sackville-Baggins, as they thought Bilbo to be dead as he was on his adventure. Dwalin was almost ready to slaughter all the hobbits, but Bilbo calmed the warrior down as he walked over to the auctioneer. 

"I like to know what is the meaning of this is? Do you always think that when a hobbit goes running off into the blue that they are dead? Or is your sticky paws too sticky that if I merely walk out of my home that it is yours for the taking?" Bilbo asked crossing his arms at the crowd and auctioneer standing quietly. Bilbo was in no mood as it was to deal with the S.B's at the moment.

"I...Master Baggins is supposed to be dead-"

"No, he is not, because I am him." Bilbo walked over to the auctioneer and handed him the contact with his signature on it. The auctioneer nodded as Bilbo entered into his empty smial. He suddenly realized how much he missed his home as he walked around to find everything bare of furniture.

Dwalin, remembering the furniture filled smial, looking shocked at it being almost completely empty aside from a few portraits of Bilbo's parents. Bilbo picked the portraits up and set them on the nail above the hearth.

"They would have very lovely people, Bilbo." Dwalin said as Bilbo nodded.

"You were thirty years too late. A dwarf army could have very well been a great aid in our fight against the Wargs and Orcs, even if it was only one dwarf." Bilbo said looking down as he feet only to find a pair of strong arms hugging him tightly around him.

"Dwalin?"

"Hush! You may forget the past, now you have a family that ultimately cares for you until the moment you die." Bilbo felt his heart warm at the warrior's soft words.

"And so will I." Bilbo said as the warrior let go of the hobbit, who walked outside to find something he wasn't expecting.

A basket sat on his doorstep with a blanket covering up the content inside. Bilbo kneeled down and uncovered the blankets to find a small baby boy laying naked in the basket. Bilbo picked the child gently up into his arms while bobbing back and forth on the balls of his heels. Dwalin came behind him and looked at the small life in Bilbo's arms.

"Was it just laying there" Dwalin pointed to at basket then the baby. 

"Yes he was, Dwalin, I can't just leave him here. He needs someone to care for him. I know it might be rush,  but I'm taking him as my own, I plan on heading to Erebor in a few days, once I buy back all the furniture that the Sackville-Baggins have sold from me." Dwalin looked at the hobbit. 

"What do you plan, Bilbo?" asked Dwalin as Bilbo kneeled down to the basket and pulled out a written piece of parchment.

_Master Baggins,_

_I hate to inform you that we can no longer care for our son. We knew this from the beginning, and ultimately had no choice when I found out I was pregnant with him. He was born on September 22nd, your birthday as well. We named him Frodo, but if you don't like the name, you may change it. I know you have just now gotten back from your travels and intend on returning back, but I know you need an heir, so I hear by give you Frodo as an adopted heir. He is yours to care for and raise him as best as you can._

_My apologies,_

_Primula Brandybuck_

Bilbo stood up as he cradled Frodo in his arms. He knew that he was going to keep the name, seeing that it fit the infant very well. Frodo had dark brown curls that looked like dark chocolate. His eyes were sapphire blue and his face white as snow. He was a perfect heir for Bilbo, having the same birthday as Bilbo and being in the family, as Frodo was Bilbo's first and second cousin.

"Frodo Baggins, your my heir, and your parents are going to live here for now on." Bilbo said as Dwalin understood what was going on as he marched out of the smial ready to pester some rude hobbits. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days before Dwalin, Bilbo and Frodo left Hobbiton. Frodo's former parents died in the Brandywine River by an unknown cause. Even though Bilbo loved Frodo's parents, having a baby go to his parents funerals would be bad as it is. Bilbo decided to leave Bag-End to Paladin Took II and wife Eglantine Banks, after not knowing who else to give his home to.

The two hobbits and dwarrow left Hobbiton and made it to Bree by the first week of traveling. It was raining and night time, which made Frodo cool and clinging to Bilbo more often as he wrapped another blanket around the baby. Bilbo kissed his forehead and knocked on the gate. Dwalin had his battle ax ready as the gatekeeper opened the hatch and stared at them for a few uncomfortable seconds.

"State your name and business" said gatekeeper.

"We are simple travelers going back East over the Misty Mountains" said Bilbo covering Frodo up with yet another blanket with the baby shivering in the cold.

"Alright,  just making sure everything's clear with travelers. It is late after all, shady characters appear during this times" said the gatekeeper as he opened the gate and let them.

Bilbo had relief when the gates shut behind them.  Dwalin pressed his hand to the hobbit's back as they entered into an inn with clouds of smoke consuming them. Bilbo pressed Frodo's head to his chest while using the other hand to support the butt.

"What can I do for you three wary travelers?" asked a man coming up to them as Bilbo was humming softly to Frodo until he found the child fast asleep.

"I would like a room for me, my travel partner and my nephew" said Bilbo nodding down to the sleeping Frodo curled nicely into Bilbo's chest.

"Alrighty then, Barliman Butterbur is me' name and if you need anything at all, my workers will help you out" said the innkeeper as one of the short men took them to a room and let them be in the room. Dwalin looked at Frodo with Bilbo noticing the warrior looking at the smaller being. 

"Would you like to hold Frodo?" Dwalin blushed but nodding with Bilbo placing Frodo gently in the warriors arms.

"I-I...are they supposed to be this light in weigh?" asked Dwalin. Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at that with Dwalin not entirely sure what to do with Frodo.

"Yes Dwalin, babies are that tiny and light. Do you think you are born the size you are?" asked Bilbo raising an eyebrow at Dwalin, who was half tempted to give the hobbit the finger.

"Like I don't know what a baby looks like, but this little one is the tiniest thing I have seen, you sure he's healthy?" Bilbo rose a brow at him.

"I'm sure he's healthy! I am not letting any Baggins starve on my watch." Dwalin looked at him with Frodo settling against the muscle armed dwarf. "Do you think Thorin will find it odd that I ended up adopting a child in the short amount of time I was In the Shire?" Dwalin looked up, and judging by his face which had a giant grin, wasn't expecting to be caught in the act of almost acting like a father.

"Thorin always liked children, so it shouldn't be a huge problem. You two can be a family, if you two decide to marry." Bilbo crossed his arms at the warrior. "Just a suggestion."

"Be glad I'm not a bearer" said Bilbo. Dwalin looked at him with Frodo fast asleep. 

"You made sure of that?" Bilbo glared at him.

"I'm positively sure I will not be pregnant,  if me and Thorin... you know." Dwalin chuckled and patted the hobbit's back with a free hand.

"I would have loved to see you with child." Dwalin beamed a smile with Bilbo's gaze turning harsh as they dropped the subject.

Bilbo watched Dwalin move slowly around the room with him bouncing softly on the balls of his feet with Bilbo watching his every move. As much as he liked and respected the warrior, Frodo was Bilbo's adopted heir and nephew. Dwalin ended up returning Frodo to Bilbo, who cradled the small child as they both woke up the next morning with Bilbo finding Dwalin still waking slowly up and Frodo was curled on Bilbo's chest.

He felt strange things coming from his stomach as felt movement inside. Bilbo suddenly paled while thinking back. This couldn't be happening to him, after all they had said he wasn't a bearer, unless they would lie about that. Maybe to give him some hope that when he found the one he wanted to be with and mated only for him to know that he was a bearer and having a baby.

It made him sick to his stomach while thinking back at who he might have done it with him. He had been fine, but that night in Laketown with Thorin kissing him and the rest a hopeless blur. He paled even further, unsure on how Thorin will take the news as he was still wrapping his brain around it.

He was a bearer. He and Thorin mated in Laketown. Bilbo was almost seven months pregnant and he didn't even know until _now_  . Thorin doesn't know and here Dwalin was waking up to a very pale Bilbo.

"Bilbo?" He paled even more to the sound of his name.

"Dwalin, I'm having a baby." The warrior snapped out of bed and looked at him.

"What?! I thought you said you couldn't?"

"My parents or someone lied to me. Thorin is going to be so surprised and possibly scared at the same time."

"It's Thorin's, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"I'll get a raven to send word. It was in Laketown, wasn't it? I knew he would do it eventually to you." Bilbo once again paled as Dwalin stormed off with Frodo being the only company.

"Dwalin." The warrior paused before exiting the room. "Just tell him straight the news. I'll write if you want."

"Your not doing anything, Master Baggins. We are heading to Rivendell today and staying there until Thorin meets us. I think he would like to be there when his son or daughter is born." Bilbo nodded and Dwalin shut the door with Frodo waking slightly up before falling back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A raven flew into the throne room with a letter between his feet. He grabbed the letter and petted the raven as he read.

> _Thorin Oakenshield,_
> 
> _This might be hard to fathom this but this news must reach your ears. Bilbo found a baby boy on his front steps named Frodo after his parents could no long take care of him. A few days later, his parents drowned into the river. Bilbo then took Frodo as his heir and we left the Shire a day or so afterwards. At Bree, Bilbo found out he was pregnant and with your child. We are now traveling to Rivendell, so the Elves can assess everything and keep him here until he gives birth. Most likely you want to be with him when it happens, so you may travel here and join up with us. I will make sure he is safe on the road and has no more complications while traveling. Sorry to point this out about your One, but he looks like he is going to pop soon, he's quite big. Don't know how any of us missed that small detail, or big now but it shouldn't matter anymore. He's having your heir and you better be there for him. I had to tell it straight, Thorin._
> 
> _See you in Rivendell._
> 
> _Dwalin, son of Fundin_

Thorin blinked at the letter, not sure how to react to it. He was overjoyed by the news, but he had doubts about everything. Bilbo said to him before Laketown that he wasn't a bearer. He still loved the hobbit so figuring it would never happen, he showed him how much he loved him. Only to find out  _now_ that he was a bearer. It almost sickened him and sent him to not believe anything. 

Dwalin was after all his bodyguard and adviser during the journey. He trust him more than anything and took his word, if it wasn't from Thorin himself.

He rose from the throne and called for Fili, suddenly realizing that Dis was standing right in front, looking eyes on her brother.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dis asked with Thorin blinking at her. He forgot the small detail he was still not cleared from the healers to travel, even though he felt fine and his wounds were healed.

"I wanted to go to my room." Thorin said while lying slightly. Dis arched an unimpressive brow at him.

"Why did you call Fili, are you hurting again." Thorin averted his gaze from her's and looked down at the letter in his hands before hiding it behind his back before she could see it. Unfortunately she saw it as she managed to take it out of his grip and read it with Fili and Kili reading as well. Thorin suddenly paled as everyone else read the letter and looked at Thorin.

"So, your going to be a father?" Fili and Kili asked with Thorin nodding, a hint of a blush on his face. They all hugged him, knowing that he would be a great father for whomever was in Bilbo.

"I will let you go and be with Bilbo. He will need you more than any of us right now. I am proud that your One is having your heir, as well as Frodo." Dis said with Thorin still uncomfortable about the whole situation as he grabbed his gear and bag, giving the throne to Dis and leaving his crown on her head.

* * *

Seeing Rivendell standing before them with Bilbo looking at Dwalin, who looked at him with Frodo in his arms. Dwalin tried not to snicker at the fact that Bilbo looked exactly like a bunny, with his pointy ears, hairy feet, and a giant stomach with a baby inside. He didn't realize that he was staring until Bilbo was glaring at him with his hands on his round hips and Frodo hanging from his neck. They went into the valley to find Elves staring at them, but mostly Bilbo. Elrond came down from the stairs with a small boy -Bilbo probably guessed Elrond didn't even notice the boy- hanging onto the ends of his Elven cloak.

"You seem to have grown quite big since last time Bilbo." Elrond said with Bilbo crossing his arms, hoping his stomach wasn't  _that_ noticeable. The small boy came up to Bilbo and Frodo then hugged them both. Bilbo kept a hand on Frodo while hugging with the other. Dwalin gave a small smile with Elrond unsure of how the same boy got out.

"Estel, how did you escape the care of Elladan and Elrohir? They will be worried sick about you! Back to your lessons, young boy." Elrond said with Estel still hugging Bilbo and Frodo.

"Can I be with them, Ada?" Estel asked as Elrond's eyes lightened.

"I'm sure Master Baggins will want to rest, after all he has had a long journey. Midwives will come assess you tomorrow, if you like to rest now. Otherwise I will get one now." Bilbo was about to say tomorrow when Dwalin beat him to a response.

"You may get them now,  I do not want the king to be too livid when he arrives." Dwalin said with Bilbo snapping his mouth shut and glaring at him. 

"Thorin's coming?" Elrond asked with Dwalin nodding.

"He is the sire after all, so yes, he will be here to hopefully see the birth of his child. I know he doesn't want to miss it. I will be fine for the next month or so alone." Bilbo said pressing a hand to his stomach.

"I'm sure Dwalin will be with you as well. But I will go get a midwife to check on you, knowing how far along you are." Elrond said leaving them be. Bilbo hit Dwalin on the arm while glaring at the dwarf. 

"Dwalin! I know you care about the baby inside me, but-."

"No buts, Bilbo. Thorin will want you safe, and I want you in healthy conditions. Rivendell is safe enough for the time being. Just trust me on that, Bilbo." Dwalin said as Bilbo sat down.

"I know you worry,  and I bet Thorin will have a cow when he finds me like this,  even if you told him about the bun in the oven. He is the sire and father anyways, so I have no doubts he will be here soon." Bilbo said as Dwalin took Frodo of his hands.

"Can't forget about Frodo, can we?" Dwalin said with Bilbo nodding. It was true they had to worry about Frodo while Bilbo was being cared for and when other things came.

The Elves took Bilbo to a private room as Dwalin was cradling Frodo, bouncing gently on his feet and trying not to make so much noise to wake the child.

"Dwalin?" A voice called behind him as he paled to see Thorin standing before. "Is that Frodo?"

"It is, Bilbo is being checked on by the Elves. Hopefully the babies healthy."

"I thought you said he was looking big and was about to have him or her."

"He still has a month before that happens, but you should have guessed that, you are the one who-."

"I don't want to hear that, Dwalin!" Thorin snapped at him as Dwalin patted his back, which only made him flinch away from the touch. Thorin decided not to stay near Dwalin and roamed around the place where he would have to get used to. 

Rivendell was too quiet to him,  too peaceful and most of all missed the sound of movement. Dwarves bustling around, mining, forging with the ringing of hammers to anvils. The Elven kingdoms seemed to quiet, as if they never did anything or just walked around quietly and eating their 'meals,' which to Thorin was leaves and plants.

He saw Bilbo exit a room, a hand to his chest as he bowed and locked eyes on Thorin. He suddenly felt himself lightened at the sight of the hobbit. His hair shined in the evening sun with his skin looking a golden brown. Thorin found himself blushing at the sight as Bilbo walked towards him with a smile on his face. He found himself smiling back as he embraced Bilbo, enveloping his swollen body and a kiss pressed to his cheek.

"I missed you." Thorin admitted with a hand going through Bilbo's golden or coppery curls.

"I know you did. But Dwalin has been surprisingly nice to me since he found out." Bilbo said, a hand pressed to his belly.

"He likes children, even though it's strange to think he does. But the years have known him, he has been more than caring to small children. He has grown to liking Frodo, as I saw him cradling the baby." Thorin said with a smile moving across his face. Bilbo shrugged his shoulders before rocking back and forth on his heels.

"It was a surprise to find him on my doorstep."

"I'm sure it was."

"Do you like him?" Thorin looked at Bilbo.

"I think he will be a great son for you." Thorin was tempted to say our, but he sucked in a breath and managed a smile to Bilbo. The situation was bad as it was. Bilbo and him were only courting with the big question never popping up during the journey. He knew every dwarf would scream at him for being so reckless with Bilbo.

He knew the baby inside Bilbo was Thorin's, but Frodo was another story. Bilbo adopted him, and it was thus Thorin's son as well, but he was even remotely worried that calling Frodo his own would trigger yet more yelling his direction that he would make sure  _not_ to drink coffee that day.

Bilbo smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Thorin tightly with him accepting the warm embrace. 


	5. Chapter 5

Elves were bustling around,  which was a change from the normal, quiet lifestyle of the Valley.

After all, news reached Thorin that the entire company aside from Dis, was heading straight to Rivendell. 

That made Thorin all the more worried for Bilbo's safety, as the hobbit was always walking about. He knew very well that he nodded the exercise and to be as comfortable as he could in the next two weeks.

After that, it's only a matter of time before he has the contractions, followed hopefully soon afterwards the pain stopping with the wails of their child.

Thorin snapped out of the dream and buried his head into his hands. He was nervous, and he was very happy at the same time. Being a father was going to stress him to the limits as well as returning to the throne.

And with the others coming,  he just hoped they would give Bilbo the peace he needed.

Hard footsteps echoed behind him as Bilbo was cradling Frodo. The others gave a big smile to Bilbo as Fili and Kili ran to him, giving the hobbit a warm embrace.

"We have missed you, Bilbo!"

"Frodo is so cute! And may I say you look quite big-!" Bilbo sent a hard kick into Kili's groan as he dropped to the ground, holding his private parts.

"I don't like to be called big, Kili! Same with you, Fili, or you will get a foot between your ass." Fili was quiet with the others mouths clamped. Thorin couldn't help but remember how Dis was with Fili and Kili, which was also very snippy.

The others hugged him then let Bilbo roam around with Thorin, who found himself cradling Frodo with one arm.

"Your better at children then you think you are." Bilbo said leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to Frodo's tiny head.

"That's from Dis. When she had Fili, I became their father in a way. But now that I know I am going to be a father, I should get used to holding a baby again,  starting with Frodo." Thorin said with Bilbo taking Thorin's free hand in his. 

"I know you all be there with me. I also know your scared about what will happen in a few weeks, but your a good dwarf, and will be a great father. I know you will. I love you, Thorin, no matter what. If your the king or not it will not matter, I will still love you." Bilbo said. Thorin leaned down as Bilbo kissed him on the lips. "Cam I ask you something, Thorin?" He drew away from Bilbo and looked at him.

"Anything."

"Do you remember anything about the night in Laketown? When I got..." He pressed a hand to his belly. Thorin paced with Frodo waking slightly up from the lack of movement.

"All I remember about that night is that everyone was drunk. Bofur was in the floor, Dori was in the cabinet, me and you were looking at one another, you had a smile on your face and next morning we were sleeping in the same bad, but we had clothes on." Thorin said. Bilbo nodded, he figured that as well, but Thorin wasn't there with him when he woke.

"So us having...sex. You thought we didn't do it?"

"Exactly, but now we know that's not the case, we have to plan accordingly. Have you thought of names yet?" Bilbo nodded and sat down on the bench with Thorin sitting beside him. 

"Frerin, if it's a boy, and...I don't know yet for a girl...would it be weird to call her Dis? I know females are rare, but would your sister mind?"

"I think she would be honored, as well as my brother." Thorin said. Bilbo pulled out his ring and looked at it. Thorin had to shake him from the trance as he looked at the ring with disgust.

"Thorin,  I don't want this anymore, this ring. I can't sleep at night because of it."

"Have you tried to destroy it?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, but it would still be in the fire of my hearth. It's hopeless." Bilbo said throwing the ring into the air as a dark haired women caught it and looked at it, the writing around the band lighting up brightly.

"It is not hopeless, Master Baggins." The women said rolling the ring between her finger. She crushed it into her hands, but as she opened her palm was still there, but it was glowing red hot.

"What are you?" Bilbo asked as the women paused. 

"I am a simple dwarf." She lied, an emotionless expression on her face.

"I have not seen a dwarf do that with a ring before, unless your Mahal himself." Thorin said as she threw the ring to the ground. It didn't shatter or brake and she picked it up again.

"I know what I am,  Master Dwarf, and I know what this ring is."

"Then what is it?" Bilbo and Thorin asked.

"The One Ring of Power." She said. They blinked at one another. "And, seeing how the bearer holds at the moment. I think it would be best for me to destroy it. If you will let me."

"What is your name? At least tell us that."

"Elien, at your service." She said with a bow. "Now may I destroy this thing once and for all?"

"You may, but be careful." Thorin said as Elien pocketed the ring and left without another word. They never saw her again, but months after she left, everything became peaceful and Orcs were scattered.


	6. Chapter 6

No one ever thought that Bilbo would be hustling around when he was near his ninth months along. Elrond was having to check Bilbo on a daily bases with Estel sneaking in, which made Elrond upset and Bilbo completely fine. 

Thorin was worried sick and asked (but more along the lines of forced) Elrond to send Bilbo to limited walking and movement until Elrond sent him to no movement at all, or bed rest. Bilbo, of course, was ready to kick Elrond for doing this to him. He was squirmy, finding himself pacing around the room with Thorin having a bit of guilt in his heart.

"Bilbo, come walk with me." Thorin said. Bilbo looked up from staring at his lap, a slight look of tiredness into his eyes.

"I am fine here, Thorin." Bilbo said sitting slowly up,  keeping into mind his giant stomach.

"You don't look fine, Bilbo." Thorin said sitting down next to Bilbo.

"I'm getting Elrond, if you won't stay awake. You have been straining yourself too far with Frodo."

"Can you get him to fall asleep, or have Fili and Kili care for him...please." Thorin looked at him then he took Frodo from Bilbo. He went outside the room and found Kili walking around, winking at some of them Elves.

"Kili, can you watch over Frodo for a while. Bilbo is sick and I must find Elrond."

"Do you think he's..."

"I believe so. Hold for a while, Kili. Can you look after Frodo?"

'I will,  but tell me when the baby is born."

"I will." They pressed their foreheads together with Thorin handing Frodo to Kili and walked off.

Elrond was checking in a small situation concerning Estel with Thorin getting nervous and his patience waning.

"Lord Elrond, I believe that Bilbo is going into labor, if you would come with me to make sure. I worry." Thorin said with Elrond going after him.

"I understand you care about him. We all do, he is a brave hobbit, and he worthy of any dwarf. Even out ranks you in some ways." That earned the Elven lord a look that made him stay quiet. 

"Well I like for him to be safe, and if he's in labor I like to know it." Thorin said with Elrond looking at him.

"He will be fine, he is in good hands." Elrond said entering the room with Bilbo wide awake. 

"Where have you been? I am going into labor, and I want this baby out." He said, making himself comfortable with his legs wide open.

Elrond and Thorin were grabbing the essentials. Plenty of towels, water, a basin to wash off the baby, that type of item were set all over the room with Elrond rolling the blankets to Bilbo's open legs and taking his pants off.

Thorin took to holding Bilbo's hand and a kiss pressed to the hobbit's cheek. Elrond grabbed a few knives just in the off chance something went wrong and the baby had to be cut out. He also grabbed a clean needle and thread for afterwards if anything went seriously bad.

Everything else that happened was a blur. Bilbo looking as though he would find a way to collapse inside the bed. But Elrond had to step in and help with the baby business -which none of really expected that out of him- but nonetheless, before the haze cleared in both Bilbo and Thorin's eyes, something small, squirmy, and bright red was being wrapped into a towel with Thorin blinking at the creature.

"My child." He muttered as he sat back in the chair with Bilbo looking over at him.

"I'm not doing this again,  Thorin."

"I never wanted this to happen in the first place. Elrond, tell us if it's a boy or girl already." Elrond looked at Thorin with the child yawning and fell to sleep.

"It's a girl. I'm guessing you weren't expecting that of a dwarf. But she's beautiful and she looks fine in terms of being healthy." Elrond said, giving Bilbo his daughter.

"Are you sure you want to name her Dis?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what else to name her that's a dwarf name." Bilbo said. 

"How about something that's for a hobbit?" Bilbo nodded and looked at his sleeping daughter.

"Nolla?" Thorin tilted his head and thought.

"We don't have to decide at that moment,  but I do like the name." Thorin said as he rubbed the baby's cheeks softly. "She's beautiful. Takes on both of us equally, which is just fine."

"She has my feet and your face. My ears and your hair color." Bilbo said, being slightly silly (which Thorin allowed, he had a long day as it was. No one expects to be sane after giving birth!). 

"I will let you sleep, Bilbo. While I take Nolla for a while." Before Thorin could finish his train of thought, Bilbo was fast asleep. Nolla opened her shining blue eyes just a peak to see the world around her. She looked up at Bilbo and without warning grabbed onto a bunch of hair that hung in her small reach and tugged. (After not cutting his hair since the beginning of the adventure and it growing out to the beginning of his back.)

Bilbo yelped as Elrond was still silently in the room and she took Nolla's grip off his curls and placed the baby in Thorin's arms instead.

Elrond looked Bilbo in the eyes and looked at the piece of hair, which was just fine.

"I think little Nolla has quite the grip and liking for hair." Elrond said smiling. Thorin looked at her and deadpanned. Bilbo simply laughed and snuggled under the covers. "One more thing, you most likely want to get out so I can clean this." Bilbo's eyes snapped open and looked at him.

Thorin helped Bilbo out of bed with Elrond providing a cane. The Elven Lord then took to cleaning the bed and Thorin led Bilbo out of the room with Fili and Kili smiling at the two of them. Thorin handed Nolla to Bilbo and the brother had a big smile on their faces while stepping up to see their cousin.

"Boy or girl?" They both said together.

"Girl, Nolla." Bilbo said as Fili looked at the sleeping child. 

"She's adorable. I have never seen something this tiny since Kili was born." Fili said. 

"And I have never seen a dwarf child in my entire life." Kili said. 

"Here you get to see a child dwarrow that's female." Bilbo said gently sitting in a chair as Kili looked at the child with a giant smile.

"They really are that tiny." Kili said letting Nolla hold onto his tiny (which was still very big from Nolla's tiny hand).

Bilbo laughed at Nolla started trying to move the finger around. Thorin smiled and Fili joined in with Nolla growing uninterested and decided it was more interesting to suck on Bilbo's fingers.

The peace didn't last long with the other members taking to just looking at Nolla until Elrond asked to have Bilbo return to bed, which made the company disperse and Thorin lead Bilbo to bed, who crashed in bed and Thorin grabbed Nolla as Bilbo slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay once again, I have been under the weather and math homework is a pain

The morning sun shining in the sky with Bilbo waking up to a very tired Thorin holding their new daughter.

"Have you been up all night?" Bilbo asked as Thorin perked up with the sound of the hobbit. 

"I might have, but it does not matter. You had a good night sleep and Nolla has been sleeping as well." Thorin said. Bilbo looked at him and blinked in some attempt to wake himself up.

"May I take a bath?" Bilbo asked. "With Nolla?"

"Can I join you as well?" Thorin asked teasingly.

"You may." Bilbo said not caring on bit about modesty at this point. Thorin handed Nolla to him and went to start heating water. Nolla for one moment locked eyes in Bilbo, enough to see her eyes were a dark blue color that shined like the sun hitting the ice.

Thorin came back with only his undergarments on. Bilbo couldn't help but laugh as Thorin picked him up and the hobbit cling to the king's bare chest.

Once in the bathroom with steam escaping from the water basin that could easily holding three full sized men. Bilbo stripped off his clothing and with Thorin's help, got into the tub. Nolla was handed to Bilbo as Thorin went to get Frodo then stripped the remaining of his clothes and climbed in and sat on either side of Bilbo.

For a long time they just sat there with them still not entirely realizing that they were parents now. Plus the more important point that Bilbo just had a baby  _yesterday_.

Thorin took a bar of soap and cleaned off Frodo,  who was enjoying being in the warm water as well as Nolla.

Thorin sat beside Bilbo as Frodo suddenly grabbed Nolla's hand with her having mixed reactions to the feeling of yet another hand that was as small as hers.

Bilbo smiled as Thorin held Frodo and Nolla closer to one another, truly knowing that they would be stuck together for a long time. Despite Frodo being closer to a year old, he was still as small as Nolla is. Without any intentions or magic of sorts, the two children were wrapped up with one another.

Hopping out of the tub to dry the children off and set them to bed in the crib together then returning back to Bilbo sitting calmly in the tub with the water surprisingly warm. Thorin continued to stare at Bilbo with the ends of both their hair dipping into the water (Thorin's hair, as all knew, was long and in the water more than Bilbo's).

"Would you like me to cut your hair?" Thorin asked as Bilbo looked at the curls that made him look more like a female hobbit than a male.

"I would like that." He said as Thorin grabbed the shears and took Bilbo's hair, slowly cutting the ends until the tips were back to the short length Thorin remembers the moment they met, as if it was yesterday.

"Thank you, I needed that." Bilbo said as Thorin kissed him, who returned it. A kiss was something Bilbo couldn't remember giving or receiving since his parents death. But having someone he loved dearly, knowing they loved one another was enough. 

For once in both their lives in a long time, has someone truly loved another, as if they were one.

They drew away from a long kiss and smiled at one another. After a few awkward seconds of them staring into one another's eyes, Thorin grabbed the soap and started cleaning Bilbo's fresh cut hair. The precious hobbit smiled and let Thorin clean down his body, ending at his hair feet and toes. Bilbo took the soap and started cleaning Thorin from his long obsidian black hair to his big feet.

Once that was done and satisfaction was written well on both their faces. Bilbo was lifted out of the tub and handed a towel to wrap around his whole body with Thorin climbing out and grabbing a towel to place around his waist.

Bilbo ventured to the crib and found the two children fast asleep. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and Thorin put a hands on his shoulder.

"You did good, my dear Bilbo." Thorin said as Bilbo looked at him. 

"My dear? That is a new one for you." Bilbo teased. "You have not exactly asked me to marry you."

"What if I ask you now?" Thorin asked, going down on one knee. Bilbo looked down at him while he was hiding a ring in his palm. Thorin held out the ring to Bilbo. 

"Bilbo Baggins, will you marry me?" Thorin asked.

"Your not joking, are you?" Thorin shook his head. "I will marry you,  Thorin." His face lit up and hugged Bilbo tightly.

"I love you, my dear." Bilbo teased and Thorin found that as an invitation to rip the towel off Bilbo's wet body, only to have the plan backfire and Bilbo took the towel off Thorin.

"You meanie." Thorin teased.

"You started it." Bilbo teased back. They locked eyes and seriousness was on their features with one another then burst into laughter, acting like small dwarrows or fauntlings.

They went to bed, cuddling with one another, not caring whether or not they just took a bath together. Being right next to one another was enough for a smile to appear on both their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

Sixty Years Later

The sun shined from above, hitting the green stone gate making it look like pure emeralds.

Inside the peaceful mountain was beaming with activity. Dwarrows busy at work making weapons, armor, mining for ores and fair gems.

Upon the throne sat an old Thorin Oakenshield. His hair pure white and hanging down his back with his beard of the same color that was usually found tucked into his trousers with ease. A large fur coat rest upon his shoulders with his clothing of king attire and a crown on his head.

Next to him was an old Bilbo Baggins. His curly hair was a silvery gray that was to his shoulders. Little wrinkles were on his face, but he was as chippy as a youthful fauntling. He wore nothing on him in terms of jewelry aside from the marriage band and braid that was in his hair.

Frodo and Nolla were always found walking and talking with one another (as though they were best friends and not fighting siblings like most are (which they did little of)).

Fili and Kili as the mischievous dwarrows as they were, tried in anyway to put more gray hairs into both of their uncles head (which Frodo and Nolla did enough of that).

Bilbo tried to ignore their childish antics as much as possible until it got to the point where someone got hurt, in which case Thorin was the one stressing the most on whether or not the hurt person or dwarrow was well.

The stress then proceeded to turn into white hot anger followed by head hitting, ass wiping, and/or kicking in areas that hurt most (which ended up being the groan...real smart Thorin).

One particular day was eventful all in its own way. Fili and Kili were teasing a young dwarrowdam that just arrived a few days before. She looked very irritated with the brothers and looked tempted to do something she may or may not regret in the future.

Without warning, she grabbed hold of either one of their ear and sprinted forwards while dragging them with her. Throwing them against the wall and standing back up in a calm stance.

The two brother's anger rose inside them a little too quickly for their normal playful manner. She drew two swords and went into a fighting stance once again, swords pointed to either side. But she calmed down when spears, swords, and axe's were circling around her, some pressed to her long neck.

She sheathed her two swords and stood tall before they withdrew from her. Thorin picked Fili and Kili up like dirty laundry, later to be taken care of (with a proper scolding from either Bilbo or Thorin).

All that was left was to deal with the dwarrowdam (and many now thought she wasn't even remotely a dwarrow). Her cold blue eyes shined and glared at them with no emotions written on her face.

"This is no way to treat someone who personally took care of the One Ring of Power  _for_ you." She said as Bilbo and Thorin gave her a confused look while tilting their head to the side.

A sigh escaped her lips and she frowned annoyingly at them. Suddenly realization hit Bilbo and he hit Thorin lightly on the arm before helping the women, who was sitting patiently on the ground.

"I did not think we would see you again, Elien." Bilbo said bunting her hand in a respectful jester. She looked at him as he drew away from the bunt and as Thorin seemed to be his jealous self. Bilbo bunted him on the forehead and stood by his side.

Elien shrugged her shoulders and walked off. She did end up staying in the mountain as a protective guard for the king, not to mention a part of the army. Some still questioned if she really was a dwarrowdam or something entirely new, but that didn't change her or anyone else's opinion one bit.

Many knew that judging one another by what race or gender they were was known to be disrespectful.

So the mountain was better than it was under Thror, before the Dragon came, and before the madness truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for the kudos, hits, and bookmarks


End file.
